Experiment
by TheSuperBuffMarsAngelMortal
Summary: As Isabelle tries on different outfits in front of Clary, Clary's eyes start to wonder and so does her curiosity. Isabelle has been with a girl but Calry hasn't and what happens when things start to get heated? *WARNING-Girl on Girl SMUT* CLARY/IZZY - TWO SHOT
1. Chapter 1

**THIS IS A ONE SHOT CLARY/IZZY SMUT FIC**

**HOPE YOU LIKE IT! ENJOY!**

**_Experiments-_**

Clary was sitting on Isabelle's bed while she was asking what she should wear to Magnus and Alec's engagement party tomorrow. Clary and Isabelle were comfortable getting changed in front of each other; it's just a girl thing but as Clary watched Isabel change her eyes started to wonder over the beauty's body. She felt herself heat up, she knew what this feeling was, she got it with Jace most of the time but never with Isabel, never with a girl.

Isabelle noticed her watching, "What's up? Jealous?" she asked teasingly.

Clary gave her an 'as if!' look and then thought about it for a second, "Hey Iz. Have you… ever… um… have you ever been with a..."

"A girl?" Isabelle asked finishing Clary's sentence.

"Well… yeah." Clary was slightly ashamed that she was asking this.

Isabelle seemed like it was totally normal, "yeah, every now and then when I get sick of guys' company. I take it you haven't."

Clary was slightly offended, "What makes you say that?!"

"You give off that vibe and why would you be asking it like that, stuttering and embarrassed and all if you have? So have you been with a girl or was I right?"

Clary gave up, "You were right."

Isabelle started comparing shoes, "why are you asking me about this?"

Clary started fiddling with her hands, "I was… just… curious that's all."

Isabelle raised an eyebrow at her, "Ohh really? Just curious were we? You weren't secretly asking if we could 'experiment' together?"

Clary looked down and blushed, "W-W-Well… maybe… I-I- I don't know?"

Isabelle walked over to her and sat down next to her, Clary's eyes slightly drifted to Isabel's black lace bra covered breasts but quickly snapped up to Isabel's lustful ones as Izzy ran a hand up Clary's thigh. Intriguing tingles shot up through her body.

Clary's heart started racing and Isabelle noticed, she tucked Clary's fiery red hair behind her ear, leaned forward and whispered seductively in it, "Relax. It's natural and may I say, it's fun!"

Clary's eyes now twinkled with excitement. Isabelle brushed her hand across Clary's jaw and then gently placed her lips of hers. Clary sat wide eyed for a second but then shut them and leaned into the kiss. Isabelle's hand went to the back of Clary's head and pulled her forward, she ran her tongue across the red-head's bottom lip asking for entrance and Clary allowed it eagerly. Their tongues danced like fire and ice. A little moan escaped Clary as Isabelle lightly bit down on her bottom lip. Clary's hands roamed Isabelle's sides and suddenly fell on her back and started unhooking her bra letting it fall onto the bed. Isabelle pulled Clary's band T-shirt over her head exposing her small perky breasts (She hadn't bothered with a bra today) Clary looked at Isabelle's in fascination Isabelle couldn't help but grin. She grabbed Clary's hands and placed them over her breasts and looked at her, confirming that it was ok. Clary started rubbing the soft breasts and felt her skin heat as Isabelle placed her own mouth over her hard nipple and started sucking on it. Both girls let out a little moan at each other's touch. As Isabelle swirled her tongue around the redhead's hard nipple she slid her hand down her stomach and started unbuttoning her jeans. As she unzipped the zipper she pulled away from Clary, pushing her down on the bed. She pulled her jeans and purple underwear off and threw them on the floor, she pulled her own lace underwear off discarded it as well. She climbed on top of Clary and kissed her vigorously. He tongue exploring the small girl's mouth and enjoying every moment of it. Clary never thought anything could feel this… this… this HOT! Isabelle started hot kisses down Clary's body, knowing that Clary would have no experience in pleasuring a girl she decided that she should take charge. Isabelle's kisses lingered as she neared Clary's heat. Isabelle ran a finger over Clary's folds causing a little moan escape the redhead's lips. Isabelle placed a hand on Clary's stomach as she placed her lips over Clary's heat, the taste of the redhead made Isabelle's own heat to dampen. She ran her tongue over Clary's top and then swirled it around her bud. Clary let out a small gasp at the sensation. Jace had never touched her like this and Clary's own hands weren't anything compared to what Isabelle was doing. Clary moans got louder and more frequent, once Clary muttered the dark haired girls name Isabelle thrusted her finger into her making Clary arch her back and gasp. Isabelle thrusted a few times, watching the redhead's reaction. She smiled at how weak she had become under her touch. Isabelle started making the 'come here' motion against Clary's spot. Clary's breathing became short and sharp and her fingers twisted in the bed sheets. Isabelle reached over to her bed-side draw and pulled out one of her favorite toys. She turned it on and placed it onto Clary's bud causing her to have to muffle her screams by stuffing her face into the pillow. Clary's fingernails now dug into the bed. The intense felling was pushing her over the edge, she felt her muscles tighten and her thighs quiver as she released onto Isabelle's hand she couldn't hold it back anymore she screamed at the intense pleasure.

She panted and looked in awe as Isabelle licked her juices off her fingers, "mmm, delicious!" she grinned devilishly at Clary. She moved back up and kissed the redhead softly. As she pulled back they looked into each other's sex filled eyes.

Clary's heart rate had started to go back to normal, "Teach me."

Isabelle looked at her curiously, "What?"

"Teach me. Teach me how to do what you just did."

Isabelle smiled devilishly, gripped Clary's shoulders and pulled her so Clary was on top and Isabelle was on the bottom, Clary let out a little yelp at the sudden action.

Isabelle grinned wickedly, "We better get started then."

**DID YOU LIKE IT? I LIKED IT! BUT THAT'S ME AND ITS THE FIRST EVER GIRL-ON-GIRL THAT I'VE DONE AND IM QUITE PROUD OF IT!**

**PLEASE REVIEW IT WILL HELP ME WITH MY OTHERS AND IF I GET ENOUGH POSITIVE FEEDBACK I ****_MIGHT_**** DO A SECOND CHAPTER CALLED ABOUT CLARY LEARNING HOW ISABEL DOES WHAT SHE DOES.**


	2. Chapter 2: New Skills

**i couldn't help myself! i had to write this and now my mind is racing with continueing ideas (I dont think ill ever be able to write a one shot!) Hope you like it! Please Review! ENJOY!**

**Chapter 2: New Skills**

Isabel grinned wickedly, "We better get started then."

She pulled Clary down so that their lips clashed once again, her tongue obviously dominating Clary's causing a little moan to escape the redhead. Isabelle pulled back smiling.

"Now. Play with my nipples." Clary was hesitant at first but then started rubbing and tugging on Isabelle's hard nipples, she watched excitingly as the black haired beauty bit her lip in pleasure.

Isabelle slightly stammered, "S-Suck on them."

Clary followed her orders and swirled her tongue around one of her hard nipples while her hand played with the other. Clary suddenly had an urge and went for it, she lightly bit down on the sensitive nipple causing a moan to escaper Isabelle's lips. Clary fell in love with the noise immediately and needed to her more of it. So she continued sucking and nibbling and a few more moans escaped the tall girls lips.

"Move your hand lower." Isabelle ordered, Clary slid it to her waist, "Lower." Clary now knew where she wanted it. She lowered her hand and was slightly surprised to notice that Isabelle was already wet. Clary knew the basics of this bit considering she'd done it to herself many of times. She brushed the side of her hand across the front of Isabelle, creating another moan. She slowly started to move her fingers inside her folds and gently rubbing her bud in between two them. Isabelle tilted her head back and moaned louder; she grabbed the back of Clary's hair and pulled up into a passionate kiss. Clary ran her fingers against her, teasing her, as the kiss broke apart.

Isabelle grinned, her breath was slightly getting shorter, "Now here comes the fun part." Isabelle pushed Clary down so that she was at her lower half, Clary knew what she was going to do but didn't know how.

Considering that Isabelle was 'teaching' Clary she told her exactly what to do, "You have obviously found my bud, now, run your tongue along my front until you reach my bud and then slowly start sucking on it, basically what you did with my nipple."

Clary braced herself a little before she started. She followed what Isabelle had told her. She ran her tongue across Izzy's front until she reached her bud; she then started sucking on it. Isabelle threw her head back and twisted the bed sheets in between her fingers, she moaned even louder than before; Clary took this as a god sign. She swirled her tongue around her continuously causing Isabelle's breaths to come out shorter and sharper and her moans louder and more often.

Isabelle's skin felt like it was on fire at the touch of Clary, the redhead probably didn't even realize how talented she was, Isabelle had never been with a girl that was this good before and considering she was new at it gave her a certain rush of excitement. Her breaths becoming light pants, "Clary. Put your. Finger. Inside me!"

Clary slowly pushed her finger inside Isabelle's warmth, it felt different but a good different. Isabelle let out a tiny gasp that immediately turned into a loud moan and dug her nails into the bedsheets. Clary remembered what Isabelle did and started thrusting inside her, her tongue still swirling around Isabelle's sensitive bud. She suddenly felt Isabelle's spot and out of instinct started making the 'come-here' motion against it. Isabel arched her back slightly and let out an even louder moan her light pants weren't light anymore. Her chest quickly rising and falling at Clary's touch. She felt her muscles start to tighten, she arched her back and she screamed Clary's name as she release all over the redhead's hands. For a moment she was in a state of pure bliss and then she looked down at Clary devilishly. She reached for Clary's drenched finger and brought it to her own lips, licking herself off of her. Clary's body tingled at the touch of Isabel's tongue against her finger. She slowly moved up to Isabelle and kissed her once again, the taste of the black haired beauty still buzzing through her mouth. She fell down on the bed next to Isabelle and both girls slightly laughed.

"You were really good for you're first time doing that." Isabelle commented.

Clary felt a wave of cockiness sweep across her, "I know." She slyly grinned and Isabelle pushed her playfully.

Isabel stood up and slipped on her underwear, "Now, come on! We still haven't decided on what shoes I'm going to wear and we haven't even started on what you're wearing!"

Clary chuckled at Isabelle and then got up and got dressed. The rest of the afternoon went on like usual even though Clary still had the taste of Isabelle on her and Isabelle still had the taste of Clary on her.

**Did you like it? Please review it helps alot!**


	3. Chapter 3: party time!

**HEY!**

**I couldn't help myself! I Wrote a third chapter this has CLARY/IZZY but i also added CLARY/JACE in this chapter. HOPE YOU LIKE IT! *finger crossed* If you like this Chapter i'll continue and i've planned it out- A bit more Clary/Jace + a little Simon/Isabelle + A whole lot of CLARY/IZZY (this is what it's about!) and the very last chapter will contain a surprise three way ( :o who will it be? Jace or Simon?!... or Magnus;) ) So if you like it please review and tell me if you want me to continue- if i do continue it will probably be somewhere between 5-10 chapter story! **

**SO HERE IT IS! ENJOY!**

**Chapter 3: Party Time!**

"WHOOOO LETS GET DRUNK!" Magnus screamed as they took they're third row of shots.

Clary, Isabelle and Maia were at a club for Magnus' bachelorette party. It was the fourth Club they'd been to that night. They were sitting at a circular booth in the corner. All the girls were laughing and everyone was covered in glitter. Clary was wearing a short bright red dress that went to her mid thighs and clung to her body like a second skin, she wore black 6inch heels, her hair tumbled around her shoulders and her make-up consisted of smokey eyes, dark red lips and glitter (Magnus made it mandatory that everyone wore glitter to his bachelorette party). It wasn't anything like what she'd usually wear but it was Magnus' party, why wouldn't she wear that! Isabelle wore a tight strapless black dress that had a lace edge, it also only went to mid thigh, she wore sparkling black stilettos and her make-up was the same as Clary's but she wore dark purple lipstick instead of red, her hair was pulled into a high tight ponytail and of course she was covered in glitter. Maia was wearing a lilac dress that had a fitted bust and had wavy skirt bottom, it went to just above her knees, she wore light pink wedges, her hair was done up in a messy bun and her make-up consisted of light purple eye shadow, glossy lips and over course LOTS of glitter. Magnus wore bright purple skinny jeans and a fluorescent blue fishnet singlet, he wore red leopard print combat boots, his hair was sticking up like always except her had a little plastic tiara that had pink fluffy edge and said 'bride to be'. His makeup consisted of bright fluorescent eye shadow and as always he was covered in glitter. They were having the time of they're life, Isabelle had played 'lick-sip-suck' on pretty much every bar-tender they had come across.

They were all laughing as Magnus decided to play a game, "OOHH Let's play Spin the Bottle."

Clary looked at him in disbelief, "Seriously?"

"Yeah seriously! If you're worried that we don't have enough people don't worry about that!" Before Clary could argue Magnus waved over three guys and girl.

They walked over and the tall blonde girl asked, "Hey! What's up! You want us to join you in getting drunk!" Her voice was high pitched which made both Clary and Isabelle slightly cringe.

Magnus answered before any of the girls could tell them that it wasn't important, "SURE! Want to join us in a game of Spin the Bottle?" They group slightly cheered and slid into the booth next to them. They Blonde was next to Magnus and next to her was a very muscular man, he was wearing a tight black shirt and _very_ tight black jeans. The two guys that sat next to her seemed to be gay, they were holding hands when they had walked over and now one of them hand his arm slung around the other. They were wearing pretty much all fluro which kinda made Clary squint her eyes at one point.

The guy next to her gestured towards Magnus' tiara, "Congrats! When's the big day?"

"Two days!" Magnus answered excitingly. He clapped his hands together and placed an empty bear bottle in the middle of the table. "Ok! So you spin the bottle and whoever it lands on you have to kiss also the person the bottle lands on has to take a shot!"

Maia asked, "Why do we have to take a shot?"

Magnus shrugged, "Why not?! Ok I'll go first!" He spun the bottle and it landed on the blond chick. Clary and Isabelle's jaw both dropped as he pulled the girl into a quick passionate kiss. As the broke a part the girl quickly picked up a shot and threw it back.

Magnus grinned at Isabelle and Clary, Isabelle slightly evil eyed him "Just remember you're marrying **my** brother in two days!"

"I know! And I CAN'T WAIT!" Clary smiled at Magnus' joy.

The blond girl spun the bottle and it landed on Maia. Clary couldn't help but laugh at her uncomfortableness after the blonde broke away Maia didn't take one but two shots, which made Clary laugh even more. The game went on and after a few more turns Isabelle spun the bottle and it landed on Clary. She turned to Clary and looked at her seductively, Clary couldn't help but grin back. Clary wrapped her hands around Isabelle's neck and clashed their lips together, Clary could feel that their kiss was longer than the others and may have been the only one with tongue. She had forgot how fun this was, as they pulled apart Clary quickly threw back a shot and looked around the table Maia and the guy sitting next to the blonde had their jaws to the floor, while the gay guys applauded (Which was slightly confusing) the blonde was looking at Clary seductively and Magnus was eyeing them with curiosity. For the rest of the game they didn't kiss again, it seemed like everyone kissed Magnus at one point along with the blonde except Clary.

Clary needed to pee so she shuffled out of the booth, past the gay guys and excused herself to the bathroom. As she walked into the bathroom the blonde followed her.

Clary turned around, her face riddled with confusion, "hey… um is there something you want?"

The girl walked towards her, gripped the back of Clary's head and clashed their lips together. Clary's eyes widened with shock at what was happening. The girl tasted nothing like Isabelle, she tasted like ash and vodka and she was a sloppy kisser, maybe it was because she was drunk. Clary pushed the girl off and looked at her wide-eyed, confused and mildly disgusted. Clary darted out of the bathroom and back tot the booth.

Her eyes looked wild as they darted between Isabelle, Maia and Magnus.

Maia and Isabelle immediately become worried, "Clary what's wrong."

"We should move onto the next club. NOW!"

Isabelle and Maia immediately stood up, they were glad that they were leaving this club, and they weren't exactly having the fun Magnus was having. Magnus whined as Isabelle dragged him out of the booth. As they darted out of the club Magnus waved to the guys at the booth and slurred 'good-bye'.

Isabelle was worried as Clary's eyes darted up and down the street looking for a new club to go to, "Clary. What's wrong?"

"umm… nothing. Come one!" She grabbed Isabelle's hand and dragged the others into the nearest club.

The rest of the night went on normally, they got wasted and after another few hours they stumbled home.

Isabelle and Clary stumbled into the Institute, laughing and leaning on each other, their heels in their hands. As the stumbled into the hallway Clary knocked a panting.

"SHHH." Isabelle whispered.

Clary bit her lips and then both girls burst out into hysterical laughter. They stumbled down the hall and into Isabelle's room. Clary shut the door and leaned against it. Isabelle stood in the middle of the room still slightly laughing. Then she turned around and locked eyes with Clary. Instant tension rose. Clary bit her bottom lip as she stared at the black haired beauties luscious lips. Isabelle noticed her desire and slowly started walking towards her, she brushed the redheads locks behind her ears and pressed their warm lips together, prying hers apart and slipping her tongue inside the warmth of Clary's mouth. Clary reached up and wrapped her arms around Isabelle's neck, deepening the kiss. Isabelle slid her hands around Clary's back and slowly unzipped the bright red dress, letting it drop the floor. Clary stepped out of the dress and slowly started unzipping Isabelle's dress, also letting it drop to the floor. The two beauties made their way over to the bed without breaking from their passionate kiss. Isabelle unhooked Clary's red lace bra and pulled it off along with her own purple lace one. The girls lay down on the bed, Isabelle on top. She loved being on top. She started trailing hot pecks down the redhead's burning body. Clary tilted her head back and moaned as the tall girl swirled her tongue around Clary's aroused nipple. Isabelle smiled at the affect she had on this girl. She lightly bit down on the hard nipple causing a little gasp of pleasure to escape Clary's lips. She then moved her hand down to her heat and ran her finger across the front of Clary causing her to moan even more.

As she started teasing Clary's bud with her fingers Clary threw her head back and moaned even louder and was able to stammer out, "M-M-MORE!"

Isabelle grinned wickedly and started running her tongue down Clary's body making the redhead bite her bottom lip in pleasure. She looked up at Clary and licked her lips.

As she ran her tongue across Clary both girls stiffened as they heard a knock on the door. They lifted their heads and looked over at it.

"Hey! Isabelle! We need your help with Alec!" Jace yelled through the door.

Isabelle sighed and sat up, putting her bra back on, "The bachelor party must be over." And then yelled back to Jace, "COMING!"

Clary was slightly disappointed and started putting her bra on as well. Both girls slipped their dresses back on and zipped them up.

Just before they opened the door Isabelle spun Clary around and quickly kissed her passionately and then whispered seductively in her ear, "We'll finish this later."

Clary blushed slightly but was able to push it away before they exited the room. Jace was leaning against the wall waiting for them; he propped up, "Finally! Come on, he's outside." His eyes fell on Clary, "Hey. You look…" His eyes roamed her body, "Sexy." He grinned slyly

"You should have seen her before we went out and she didn't have the drunk look." Isabelle commented.

He kept staring at Clary causing her to blush but his gaze was broken by Isabelle's awkward cough.

"Umm yeah, follow me."

As they got to the elevator they saw Alec sitting on the ground, leaning against the wall and was obviously wasted, you could smell the alcohol on him from down the hall! Simon was standing next to him rubbing his temples. Jordon was trying to get Alec on his feet.

Alec looked up and smiled drunkly, "HEEYYY! Isssaabeeeelllll is here! Mahhh Sisstaaaa!"

Isabelle couldn't help but laugh at his drunkenness. She wrapped her arm around his waist and hoisted him up.

As she dragged him down the hallway, he kept rambling, "I love you! I love all of you! I love MAGNUS! I'm getting married to the man I love! HA! The MAN I love! Never thought I'd say that. How bout you! You getting mahhhrried?" He asked Isabelle.

She chuckled, "No. Not anytime soon."

"Good! Cause you're mah littbble sistaaa! And no one is ever gonna touch you! Not on mah waaatttcchhh." With that Jace opened the door to his room and Isabelle tossed him onto the bed, she turned to Jace and Clary, "I can handle this, lord knows I've helped Alec with Jace on uncountable occasions."

Jace smiled, "And I thank you greatly for that."

With that Jace and Clary walked out of the room and across the hall to Jace's. Jace ran his hand up Clary's arm, sending tingles through her body. She was still buzzing from how Isabelle had touched her and was hungry for more. She wrapped her arms behind his neck and pulled him into a passionate kiss. She allowed him access immediately. Their tongues danced passionately together. Clary entangled her fingers in his hair and pushed him into the room, kicking the door closed behind them. He yanked his shirt over his head as she slipped out of her dress and unclipped her bra, discarding it to the floor. He looked in awe for a second and then clashed their lips together once again. He gripped her hips and pressed their bodies together she bit his bottom lip and moaned as he rubbed her petite breasts. She pushed him over to the bed and climbed on top of him, she rubbed her hands across his tan, muscular chest and then kissed him once again while she unbuttoned his jeans and undid the zipper. She could feel how hard he was already and yearned for him. He yanked his jeans off along with his boxers and discarded them to the floor. She pulled her red lace panties off and discarded them as well. She ran her hand up and down his member causing the blond beauty to throw his head back and groan. She then positioned herself above him. She quickly pounded down on him, both of them gasping at the sudden penetration. She placed her hands on his chest to steady herself and looked at him mischievously. She started riding him causing moans to escape both their lips. He gripped her hips and met her trusts with his own. Her breaths became shorter as he hit her spot over and over again. She started screaming his name and telling him HARDER! HARDER! After moments of screams and pleasurable moans her muscles tightened around him and released her juices all over his member, which was immediately met by his hot juices exploding into her hot core. She collapsed onto his chest; they were both laced with sweat. She kissed him lovingly as she crawled off him and collapsed on the bed next to him. She laid her head on his chest and let peaceful, dreamless slumber take her immediately.

**DID YOU LIKE IT?! PLEASE REVIEW IT WILL DECIDE IF I CONTINUE OR NOT!**


	4. Chapter 4:Part 1

**hey! Here is Chapter 4: I spit this Chapter into two parts but both chapters will be posted at the same time**

**Hope you like it! **

**ENJOY!**

**Chapter 4: part 1: Eye Liner**

Isabelle was doing Clary's eyeliner as Magnus tied Maia's hair in a fishtail braid. It was the day of the wedding and the bride and bridesmaids were getting ready in Magus' loft. The girls were wearing pink silk robes with the words 'bridal party' embroided across the back and Magnus was also wearing a silk robe except it was white and said 'Bride'. Clary always smiled at how Magnus considered that he was the 'bride' and Alec the 'groom'.

"Clary look up!" Isabelle ordered as she attempted in putting silver eyeliner on Clary.

Clary's eyes were watering and she was sick of Isabelle poking it in her eye, "No! You keep poking me in the eye!"

"I'm not poking you in the eye!" Isabelle countered.

Both girls heard Magnus snap his fingers and gasped as Clary's head was frozen in place; her head tilted up and her eyes were looking at the top corner of the ceiling. Isabelle shrugged and smiled, as she was able to put Clary's eyeliner on in piece.

As she finished she turned to Magnus with a childish grin on her face, "Thank you!"

He smiled and snapped his fingers again, Clary immediately glared at both Magnus and Isabelle. Maia bit her lip to stop herself from laughing.

"There! Done!" Magnus said as he finished Maia's hair, all the girls had their hair done up the same way, with small daisies trailing through their braids. Clary went and got a drink as Isabelle patted the seat for Maia to come over so she can do her make-up.

Clary warned, "Good luck."

Isabelle turned around and poked a tongue out at her, Clary couldn't help but raise a suggestive eyebrow at her, Isabelle glared at her, to anyone else it would have said that she was pissed with you but to Clary it said 'we can have fun after the wedding.'

As Isabelle started on Maia's lipstick Magnus asked as Clary took a sip of Champaign, "So what are you two up to?"

Clary choked on her drink but Isabelle seemed completely calm, Isabelle asked still applying Maia's lipstick, "I don't know what you're talking about?"  
Magnus raised an eyebrow and patted Clary's back, "Oh really? Because by the looks of Clary something is DEFINITELY going on!"

Isabelle sighed and turned to Clary, "You really need to work on masking your emotions." She then turned to Magnus, "We just… 'experiment' together. That's all"

Everyone looked at Maia and how shocked she was, "THAT'S ALL?!" She slightly calmed herself, "So, what does this mean? Are you two like … together?"

"No no no no! I'm with Jace. J.A.C.E. Jace and Isabelle is with Simon, S.I.M.O.N." Clary informed them abruptly.

Isabelle laughed at her uncomfortablness, "Geeze, calm down!" She turned to Maia, "We just enjoy each other's company that's all."

Maia processed everything for a moment, "O-O-OK."

Magnus was still grinning, "Ok. Show us."

Both girls looked at Magnus, shocked at what he just said, "WHAT!?"

Magnus was still grinning, "You know, smooch up."

Isabelle and Clary shared worried glances but then Isabelle nodded saying it was ok. Isabelle walked over to Clary and smiled, she leaned over and whispered in her ear, "Remember what I said the first time, relax. It's natural and may I say it's fun!"

Clary grinned at the memory she wrapped her hands around her neck and leaned in pressing her lips against Isabelle's warm ones. She immediately felt hand against the back of her neck, deepening the kiss. Clary felt Isabelle's tongue run against her bottom lip, asking for entrance and she allowed it. Usually Isabelle's tongue dominated but Clary felt like making it interesting and fought for dominance, getting a small yelp of surprise from Isabelle. Clary bit her bottom lip and moaned as she broke away from the kiss. The tow girls looked over as they heard someone clapping, it was Magnus and he was grinning slyly then they looked over at Maia, her jaw was hitting the floor and her eyes wide.

Clary looked at her sternly, "No one will know about this."

Both Magnus and Maia shook their head, "No one will know." Isabelle started to giggle which kind of drove Clary wild.

Magnus clapped his hands together, "As much as I'd love to continue this conversation, and it will be continued, just not right now, we need to get dressed because we have a wedding to go to."

All the girls chuckled at his enthusiasm and went and picked out their dresses.

**DID YOU LIKE IT?**

**PLEASE REVIEW! IT HELPS ALOT! **


	5. Chapter 4: part 2

**Here is part 2 of Chapter 4, **

**Hoper you like it! **

**ENJOY!**

**Chapter 4: part 2: Silver Linings of bad situations **

**_*the reception*_**

"… I've never met any two people who are more meant to be, Cheers!" Isabelle finished off her toast

Everyone took a sip of their Champaign and the band started up again. Magnus dragged Alec out onto the dance floor for the 500th time that night. Isabelle was also dragging Simon out onto the dance floor; Maia and Jordon were sitting in a corner table whispering, what looked like suggestive things, to each other.

Clary watched the people dancing and then suddenly felt warm lips on her neck and a familiar voice whisper in her ear, "Hey beautiful."

She smiled and blushed as Jace sat in the chair next to her, wrapping his hands around her waist, pulling her onto his lap.

She ran her fingers through his golden hair and fiddled with the end, "Hey." She leaned forward and kissed him lovingly. She then leaned over and whispered in his ear, "Do you know how sexy you look in that tux but I bet it'd look even better on my hotel room floor."

A sly grin spread across his face. He grabbed her hand and started leading her towards the exit.

"Jace we can't just leave!" She told him abruptly, slightly annoyed and amused at his extreme desire.

Jace looked around the room agitated, "Jordon!" He called over.

Jordon walked over, leaving Maia clearly watching his behind as he walked, Clary attempted in hiding her grin, "Hey. What's up?"

Jace told him without any explanations, "If anyone asks, me and Clary will be back in 5 minutes."

Clary gave him a 'what the hell!' look.

He sighed, "Fine! We'll be back in ten minutes!"

Before Jordon could reply Jace and Clary were out of the room and running across the road to the hotel.

Jace pushed his hotel room open and pushed Clary inside, he slammed the door behind him. He smashed his lips against hers, forcing his tongue down her throat.

Clary with a lot of force, pushed him off, "What the hell is wrong with you Jace?!"

He pulled her to him once again, "I don't know but what I do know is that I need you! I need you know!"

"Get off me Jace!" Clary shoved him off her once again, "Seriously Jace! What's gotten into you!?" Clary was slightly getting scared.

"WOULD YOU SHUT UP!" Clary's heart tightened, she slapped him, tears threatening as she dashed out of the room.

As she ran across the street she heard him calling after her, "CLARY WAIT!" For a moment he sounded worried but he then turned back into that monster, "YOU STUPID BITCH! GET BACK HERE!"

Clary sped up her pace and darted back into the reception. The music was loud and the room was full of chatter. Clary's heart was racing a thousand miles a minute. She suddenly heard the door behind her open, she knew who it was without even thinking about it.

She dashed into the middle of the dance floor, her eyes darting around the room, full of panic.

She suddenly felt a tight grip on her arm and she started yanking at the grip trying to get free, "STAY AWAY FROM ME!"

She then heard a familiar, comforting voice, "Clary! Clary what's wrong?" Her eyes locked on the dark brown ones.

Simon was standing next to Isabelle, his eye full of distress and worry, "Clary, what's wrong?"

She was able to stutter out, "J-J-Jace."

Isabelle's eyes grew worried, "What happened? Is he ok? Is he hurt?"

A tinge of anger slightly rose in her, "The exact opposite."

Simon seemed to have put the pieces together a lot quicker than Isabelle, "Clary did he hurt you? Did he TRY to hurt you?"

Her eyes landed on her best friends, and she nodded slowly, tears streaming down her face.

Clary saw the anger rise in his eyes, "I'm gonna kill him!"

Before Isabelle could stop him he was over with Jordon, whispering something to him, she then saw Jordon look up at her with shocked eyes. He stood up abruptly and him and Simon headed toward the exit but Luke stopped them in their paths, 'NO! LUKE! OH GOD NO! PLEASE DON'T!'

It was already to late his eyes were stern as he looked over to Clary and then back at the boys, all three of them stormed out of the room.

Clary's mind was racing. Her eyes slowly fell back on Isabelle's hurt and confused ones.

She pulled Clary into a comforting hug, "Shh Shh." Clary let the tears fall even more, "Come on." He lead her over to the exit, she knew that Clary couldn't handle being here right now. Her own mind was still racing at what she had been told.

As she led Clary back into the hotel, Clary hesitated, "Hey, come on, it's ok."

Clary nodded and let Isabelle lead her into Isabelle's room.

Isabelle held the door open for Clary and closed it behind her. Clary walked over to the bed and sat down, Isabelle sat down next to her, "How 'bout you tell me what happened."

Clary hesitated for a minute but then decided it was probably for the best. She told Isabelle how he seemed perfectly fine and then he was practically dragging her over to the hotel and shoving her into his room. He kept trying to force himself on her and how he had yelled at her and had been vicious, it was nothing like Jace's usually behavior. Isabelle was quiet the whole time Clary talked, she could see that Isabelle's mind was racing as much as hers was.

"Isabelle say something would you!" Clary was panicking at how quiet Isabelle was being.

"What can I say? I'm shocked at how he acted, I'm scared that something has happened to him, I know deep down that it wasn't Jace like he was put under some sort of spell because yes that's what I think! But honestly, I'm scared that you wont let me touch you after that, I know it's selfish but I don't care I just want you, I WANT YOU SO BAD!"

Clary couldn't help but grin, "You're worried that I wont let you touch me?" She raised an eyebrow and leaned forward so she was whispering seductively in the tall girl's ear, her warm breath sending tingles through Isabelle's body, "You're worried I wont let you do this?" Clary ran a hand up the inside Isabelle's thigh. "Or this?" Clary placed a soft kiss on the dark-haired girl's neck, causing Isabelle to tilt her head back and bite her bottom lip in pleasure. "Or this?" She gently brushed her lips against Isabelle's.

Isabelle instinctively placed her hand at the back of Clary's head, deepening the kiss, prying open the redhead's lips and entangling her tongue with Clary's. To her pleasure a little moan escaped Clary as she slid her hand up Clary's thigh and across her panties. Clary moved her hand to Isabelle's back and unzipped her dress, letting it fall from her shoulders. Isabelle smiled against their kiss and unzipped Clary's dress as well. Isabelle stood up and let the dress fall to the floor while Clary shimmied out of hers and threw it across the room and lay back on the bed. Isabelle grinned as she climbed on top of the redhead beauty. Isabelle trailed kisses up Clary's soft stomach, she could feel the heat radiating off her. Clary reached down and pulled Isabelle up, their lips clashing once again. Their tongues fighting for dominance but like always Isabelle won. Isabelle trailed her tongue down Clary's neck, lightly nibbling on her pulse causing the redhead to moan. As Isabelle sucked on her pulse Clary ran her hands across Isabelle's soft back, unclipping her bra, pulling it off and throwing it tot h e floor. Isabelle grinned at Clary's action and started pulling the straps of Clary's own bra off her shoulders. She then sat up, pulling Clary up with her. Their lips dancing together as Isabelle unhooked Clary's bra and tossing it to the side. She then pushed Clary back down and grinned seductively at her. Clary bit her bottom lip in anticipation. Isabelle leaned back down and started swirling her tongue around Clary's hard nipple; the redhead threw her head back and moaned at the sensation.

_'God how Isabelle knows how to move her tongue!' _Clary thought as she let out another moan.

Isabelle lightly bit down on Clary's nipple getting the response he wanted, a little yelp of joy. Isabelle swirled her tongue down Clary's body and then looked up at the moaning beauty as she reached the edge of her lace panties.

She ran her fingers along the top of them causing Clary to bit her bottom lip. Isabelle snapped the edge of her panties, teasing her to her will. She snapped the underwear once more causing Clary to stutter out, "t-tease!"

Isabelle grinned once more and then yanked her panties down. Clary let out a gasp as Izzy gripped her thighs and pushed her legs apart. She started trailing hot pecks across her inner thighs, sending tingles through her body.

Clary moaned and lifted her hips wanting more.

Isabelle kept trailing hot pecks across her thighs and thighs only, "Tell me. What you want. Tell me. What you need."

Clary moaned out, "You, I want you."

Isabelle grinned and ran her tongue across Clary's heat. Clary moaned and lifted her hips wanting, no, needing more. Isabelle placed her hand on Clary's stomach in an attempt to calm the wild beast. Isabelle slid her tongue inside her folds and found her aroused bud. She swirled her tongue around it, Clary threw her head back and moaned even loader. Clary's moans became louder and more frequently. Isabelle flicked her tongue over Clary's bud once more before thrusting her finger in side Clary's warmth. Clary gasped and then moaned at the penetration. Isabelle grinned as she watched the redhead moan, on the verge of screaming as she thrusted into her, finding her spot and using it to her will. As Isabelle inserted her fourth finger Clary felt her muscles start to tighten.

Isabelle could feel that Clary was on the edge and decided to push her off it, "Cum for me Clary! Scream my name! Come on Clary cum for me!"

With that Clary couldn't take it any more, she arched her back, her thighs quivered and her muscles tightened around the black haired beauty's fingers, screaming Isabelle's name as her hot juices squirted everywhere.

She fell back down on the bed, her heart racing, her breaths short. She looked down as she heard Isabelle, "mmm," the black haired beauty was licking Clary off her fingers and hand.

Isabelle looked up at Clary saucily, "You're delicious."

Clary grinned, Isabelle crawled back up Clary's body and placed a soft but passionate kiss on Clary's lips. As they broke apart Isabelle crawled off Clary and started getting dressed again.

Clary looked at her curiously, "What are you doing?"

Isabelle smiled as she slipped her dress back on, "As much as I would love to stay here and continue 'experimenting' with you, I have a wedding to get back to, it is my brother's wedding after all and I am the Maid of Honor."

Clary sighed, "I should probably get back as well."

As Clary sat up Isabelle argued, "You should stay here, after what happened I think it would be better if you stay. We're still not sure why Jace acted like that and where he is exactly. So you stay here if people ask where you are I'll tell them you weren't feeling well so you went to lie down."

Clary raised an eyebrow, "And what if people ask what's wrong with me?"

Isabelle shrugged as she looked around trying to find her second shoe, "You were drunk."

Clary laughed at Isabelle's 'elaborate plan'.

Just before Isabelle left she turned around and told Clary, "Oh, you may want to out some clothes on incase Simon, Luke, or your mum comes in her to check on you."

Clary nodded, "Good thinking." She stood up and started getting dress. Just as she clipped her bra up she felt soft hands touch her arm and spin her around. Isabelle's lips pressed against hers, their tongues danced together once more, "See you later." She winked at Clary before she shut the door behind her.

Clary thought about going back to bed but she could even smell the sex on her so she went for a shower… a cold, calming, and cleansing shower.

**OHHH, WHY WAS JACE ACTING LIKE THAT?! All will be explained soon enough!**

**Did you like it? PLEASE REVIEW!**


	6. Chapter 4: Part 3

**I thought i'd only do 2 parts to chapter 4 but then decided on 3!**

**So here is Chapter 4: Part 3**

***SIMABELLE SMUT* **

**Chapter 4: Part 3: The next room over.**

After Isabelle exited the room she checked her purse to make sure she still had the potion Magnus had trusted her to hold onto until after the reception. She smiled as she remembered what Magnus had told her and how she had to bite her lip to not tell anyone. It was a mortality potion, he was going to take it after the reception when he and Alec were alone together so that they're first time as a married couple it would be his first time as a mortal would be with the person he'd spend the rest of his life with, his mortal human life. She smiled and zipped her purse back up and headed out of the hotel and back across the road to the reception.

For the rest of the night she spilled out the same reason of where Clary was, she danced, drank, and had fun; despite everything that was going on she still had fun.

She was dancing with Alec when Simon tapped on her shoulder, "May I have this dance."

Alec smiled and handed her over. Simon spun her around and then brought her close and danced slowly.

She asked worriedly, "Did you find Jace?"

"Yes, he was beaten bloody and unconscious in the coat closet. Luke and some of his pack are taking him back to the Institute, they said it would probably be best if I stayed here…" he leaned down and whispered in her ear, "With you."

She smiled and brushed her lips against his.

As the song ended everyone clapped and the band drew their attention to the newly married couple standing on the stage.

Magnus and Alec were holding hands, Magnus was holding a microphone in the other."Hi, we would like to thank you all for celebrating this amazing day with us. When I first met Alec it was at one of my famous loft parties. I wasn't wearing any pants and he was still in the closet. I was intrigued as soon as I saw him, the dark haired mysterious type but when I saw those gorgeous blue eyes I knew I wasn't giving up on him without a fight. Most of you probably know that we've been through a lot together, we've lost loved ones," Isabelle knew he was talking about Max and her heart tightened but she smiled as he continued the speech, "but we've fought hard for what we have and even though we've had our struggles I wouldn't change a thing. I love you Alec Gideon Lightwood-Bane and I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you."

Isabelle could see how moved her big brother was by his lover's word.

"And that leads me to my second announcement, Alec and I have discussed this many of times and decided on a happy ending and we would like to share it with our closest loved ones, here tonight. After tonight I will be relieving my alliance with the Clave and will no longer be able to attend to their magical needs due to the fact that after tonight I will no longer be a warlock, I will be a mortal mundane. I have decided that I want to grow old with Alec even if that means I'll have to give up the glitter eventually." The crowd cheered a few wolf whistles here and there, Isabelle couldn't wipe the smile off her face she was so happy that they had made it and how happy Magnus made Alec.

The lead singer of the band got the crowds attention once again, "Could you all please meet out the front to say good bye and good luck to the newly weds as they head off to their honeymoon."

People were chatting as they walked out of the reception, parked out the front was a limo. People made a path so that the happy couple could get to the limo easily. As Magnus and Alec walked out people clapped at the end of the line was Isabelle.

She gave her brother a big hug and said, "Don't do anything I wouldn't do!"

Alec gave her an amused look, "There's nothing you wouldn't do."

Magnus stepped in, one hand around Alec's waist, "That's the point."

As they were about to get into the limo Isabelle stopped them, "Oh, you might need this." She handed Magnus the little bottle of Mortal Potion to Magnus.

He smiled as he took it and whispered, "Thank you."

Everyone waved and cheered as they drove off.

Unfortunately for Isabelle because she was the Maid of Honor it was her job to clean up the reception and gather the presents and any other things that were going to be kept. Simon was nice enough to help but after he broke a centerpiece Isabelle told him maybe it was best if he dealt with the balloons. He grinned and skipped over to them. He plucked out one of the balloons and untied the end, making sure no air got out of it. He crossed his finger that the helium would still work considering he didn't breath anymore. He inhaled a huge amount of it.

And then to his joy his voice came out high pitched, "Hey Sexy Lady!"

Isabelle turned around and laughed as he continued doing gungnam style in that high-pitched voice. He took another breath and sang, "At first I was afraid. I was petrified!" He couldn't hold it in anymore and started laughing causing Isabelle to laugh even more at how high pitched it was.

As Isabelle cleaned he 'took care' of the balloons, **80** helium filled balloons. As they finished the bar tender told them that there was 2 bottles of Champaign left and asked them what they wanted to do with it. Isabelle grinned and took them from him eagerly. Simon and Isabelle sat down, leaning against the wall each drinking a bottle of Champaign.

They talked and laughed, as they finished their bottles Isabelle leaned over and whispered in his ear, "Maybe we should go back to my room and…" She finished what she was saying by kissing his neck.

He jumped straight up and held his hand out to her. She jumped up with him and the started walking over to the hotel. As they made their way over to Isabelle's room she brought him into a passionate kiss, as she pushed the door open she went to pry his lips open but didn't because He stopped and pulled away, pointing to the bed.

She looked over and sighed, _'Shit!'_ Clary was fast asleep in her bed, "I forgot about her, how 'bout your room?"

"Not if you want to have sex while Jordon and Maia have sex next to us."

She cringed and then smiled, "What about Jace and Clary's room? I mean no one is in there."

They grabbed Clary's door key from her purse and rushed into her room. As the door shut behind them Isabelle pulled Simon into a heated kiss, prying his lips open, their tongues dancing with fire. Simon slowly moved over to the bed, never breaking from the kiss. As he unzipped her dress, letting it fall to the floor she pulled his jacket off and started undoing his shirt buttons. She ran her hands across his chest and slipped his shirt off. He gently pushed down on the bed and climbed on top of her, their kiss never breaking. He ran his hands her sides and then back up again. He started rubbing her bra-covered breasts creating a little moan to escape her lips. He moved his kiss to her neck, sucking on her pulse. More moans escaped her lips as she threw her head back and bit her bottom lip. She reached down and started undoing his pants but was struggling with how she was positioned. She rolled him over and straddled his hips, she undid his pants and pulled them off along with his briefs, like always he was already hard for her. She stripped off her panties and grinned as she watched his eyes roam over her body as she unhooked her bra and chucked it aside. She leaned down and started kissing him once again. She trailed kisses across his neck and down his body and then back up again, as their lips locked and tongues danced she positioned herself and let him slide into her. They both let out a little gasp but that turned to moans as Isabelle started thrusting, his hardness moving against her spot. He groaned at the sensation of her warmth being wrapped around him. She sat up and placed her hands on his chest to balance herself, she started ridding him moans on the brink of screams escaped her lips with each thrust. He moaned her name and if he could he'd be screaming 'OH GOD!' He gripped her waist, pulling her down harder on him, meeting her thrusts with his own. She screamed his name as she felt her muscles tighten around him. She dug her nails into his chest and threw her head back, she screamed his name once again as she released, her juice covering his hardness. Her release pushed Simon over the edge, he muttered her name, arched his back and released his hot juices inside her steamy gem. She collapsed onto his chest; her heart was racing and her breaths short and sharp. She lifted her head and kissed him lovingly as she rolled off him. She collapsed on the bed next to him. She moved over and laid her head on his cool chest. Simon ran his fingers through hers and slowly twirled with the end of her braid. They both quickly fell into a peaceful slumber.

**did you like it? Please review it helps a lot!**


	7. Chapter 5: Prague

**Here is Chapter 5! this chapter has an extract form my story Icestual Desire in it (If you've read it you'll remember it!) This obviously has CLARY/IZZY but also has Clary/Sebastian (the extract from Icestual Desire!) **

**Hope you like it! **

**ENJOY!**

**Chapter 5: Prague. **

It was two days after the wedding and Clary, Isabelle, Jordon, Luke, Jocelyn, Maryse and Brother Zachariah were standing outside the Infirmary. Jace had been found beaten and unconscious in the coat closet at the wedding, for the past day no one except Brother Zachariah and Maryse had been aloud to see him.

Clary had her arms crossed; she was still unhappy with how he acted with her at the wedding, even if he had been under a spell.

"Jonathon has been healed and has been question about the events of that night. After listening to his statement along with yours, Clarissa, we have discovered what has happened." Brother Zachariah informed.

"So, what happened?" Clary was getting frustrated.

"Jonathon's statement said that, he was walking back from the bathroom when he was attacked, he was attacked by five demons and someone we all know and hate, Jonathon Christopher Morgenstern also known as Sebastian I hear. Your brother Clarissa, son of Valentine Morgenstern and Jocelyn Fairchild." Clary looked over at her mum who was looking down in shame, Brother Zachariah continued, " According to Jonathon, before he passed out he saw Sebastian drink some sort of blue liquid and transformed into Jace before his very eyes."

Clary's heart sank and her stomach twisted as she realized what happened, "That means…"

"Yes, Jonathon Christopher Morgenstern was the one who attempted to force himself on you not Jonathon Herondale." Brother Zachariah concluded.

Clary's head was spinning with what she had been told. She took a few steps back and then snapped out of her thoughts as she heard Isabelle's concerned voice, "Clary, is everything ok? Do you want to talk"

"umm, no, I think I just want to be left alone right now." Clary turned around and headed back to her room at the Institute. She was about to open her door when she felt a warm hand on her shoulder, she looked around to see her best friend's concerned eyes, "Clary are you sure you want to be alone right now?"

She smiled weakly at him, "Yeah, I just need some time to think."

He smiled back in an attempt to slightly cheer her up, "Ok, text or call me if you need me."

She gave him a friendly kiss on the cheek, "I will. I'll see you later."

"K"  
She turned back around and entered her room, shutting the door behind her. She felt her knees shake as she walked over to the bed; she reached the bed just in time to collapse on it. She had been holding in the tears since Brother Zachariah had said Sebastian's name, she let them fall willingly. She clutched onto her pillow, burying her face in it, muffling her cries.

Her head was pounding with thoughts, _'Why did I have to do what I did? If I had just stayed away from him he wouldn't have come after me, he wouldn't have hurt Jace! It wasn't my fault! It was the faerie drugs! Was it? Yes! YES IT WAS!'_

Clary thought back to the night she was thinking of.

It was the night Jace, herself and Sebastian went to 'the Bone Chandelier'; she had passed out on the bed with Jace but had woken a few hours later. She was still a bit high from the club, she had tip toed her way down the hall to Sebastian's room. She had been 'curious' as to what he was doing. She slowly pushed the door open to find him reading a book on his bed. His head jerked up to see his little sister standing in his door way, head tilted to the side looking at him with a childish grin, he smiled that devilish smile which made her blush. Making her hair look redder than it already was.

Her head still tilted to the side she asked, "Watcha' doin'?"

He smiled at her, "Looking at my beautiful, sexy little sister."

She crossed her arms and leaned on the door-frame, "Why do you do that?"

He shrugged as he stood up from the bed, "I don't know what you're talking about?"

She pointed her finger at him childishly, "That! That right there!"

She tensed up when he slowly but seductively walked towards her, "What is it little sis?"

He leaned over her, pinning her to the wall, "Do you mean this?" He gently ran his hand up her arm, send tingles through her body.

She stood there, she couldn't move, she wanted to run back to Jace but her body refused.

He now was brushing his hand against her thigh, going higher and higher every time, he leaned forward and whispered seductively in her ear, "I want this; I know you want this too little sis." He then placed a soft kiss on her neck making her body tingle.

He looked her in the eyes, with a look of lust, his hand getting higher and higher. He slammed his lips down on hers, she gasped at the force of his kiss. Her eyes grew wide with confusion at what she was doing. His hand had slowly made its way up her dress, his hands rubbing and tugging her petite, soft breasts. Her hormones took control of her body, as she flung her arms around his neck, pulling him closer. He slowly pulled her off the wall and picked her up, her legs wrapped around his waist. She flung her head back and moaned as he sucked on her pulse, she felt him smile against her neck.

She was now looking into his hungry, lustful eyes. He took her by surprise, as he grabbed the back of her head crushing her lips down on his, their tongues entangling with each-other's. He slowly moved his hand down her back, unzipping her dress. It fell from her shoulders, resting on her hips. The next thing she knew Sebastian had thrown her on his bed, she stared up at him panting, she saw the hunger in his eyes just before he pounced on top of her. His legs pinned her hips down, she could feel him growing against her, she moaned at his touch. Soon they were in another heated kiss; he pulled his shirt off over his head effortlessly, as she shimmied her dress down her luscious legs, both of them simultaneously throwing their clothing on the floor. He looked at his little sister lying below him in nothing but a lacy red bra and panties; he stared in both awe and lust. She had looked up at her big brother; she reached up and ran her hand up his hard, muscular, tan chest, from his naval to his neck, pulling him down on top of her once again. He kissed her with passion, Jace had never kissed her like this, and never made her body tingle this way. The thought of Jace flashed across her mind to quickly for her to comprehend. Sebastian started to trail kisses down her neck. He stopped at her pulse and started sucking and nibbling on it, making her moan loader. He had loved the noises he could make his little sister make. He ran his hand down her outer thigh, slightly spanking it, making her giggle with excitement. He smiled again, against her neck at the noises she made when he touched her. He slowly moved his hand across her lace panties; he could feel her arousal through the fabric. He moved back up to her lips and crushed his lips onto hers, his hand rubbing, teasing, her through the fabric. She arched her back as he touched her, she smashed her lips against his and thrusted against his hand. She felt a need to return the favour, so she reached down and unbuttoned his jeans. Her hand slid into them, feeling his cock only grow with her touch. They were both now feeling each other, exploring over their underwear. After moments of exploring, Sebastian decided to remove her drenched fabric. So he slid down her, trailing kisses from her chin, to her neck, to her naval and then finally he gripped the edge of the lace and pulled it down to her ankles. He quickly yanked his jeans of and threw them on the ground, near the clothing that had been discarded earlier. He slowly started trailing kisses up his sister's soft beautiful legs, his kisses started to linger, as he got closer and closer to her. He finally reached her, and before he started, he looked down at her in awe.

As he was about to go down on her, Clary jerked away from him, '_What am I doing!_' She quickly grabbed her clothes off the ground and ran back to Jace's room, got dressed and laid back down with Jace, she kept telling herself, _'That never happened!'_

Clary sat up abruptly, 'What the hell!?' She was hot like when she was with Isabelle kind of hot. She was already wet and she knew it would bug her if she didn't get release. She flopped back down on the bed and sighed.

She closed her eyes and thought about that night as she slid her hand inside her shorts but before she even touched her underwear there was a knock at the door, "Clary? It's me, Isabelle, are you ok? I'm here if you want to talk."

_'Isabelle!'_ Clary thought. Clary jumped to her feet and swung the door open, dragging Isabelle inside the room. Isabelle yelped in surprise as Clary pushed her onto the bed.

Isabelle leaned up and rested on her elbows, "What has gotten into you? I would have thought you would be crying or something."

"Oh I was." Clary stripped off her shirt and started undoing her pants, "I was thinking about the night of the wedding and then I thought about what we did and I just got so… HORNY! I was about to pleasure myself but then you turned up at my door and I thought, 'HEY, ISABELLE!'" Clary lied about what she was thinking about but the rest was true.

Clary quickly stripped off her shirt and pants, whiles she unhooked her bra she ordered, "Take your clothes off."  
Isabelle chuckled at her forwardness, stood up and started taking her clothes off. As soon as they were both naked Clary pulled her into another heated kiss. Her tongue fighting for dominance.

As Clary went to push Isabelle back down on the bed, she was stopped, "No no no, you're the one who needs release so it's up to me to provide it."

Clary grinned and jumped down on the bed, pulling Isabelle with her, Isabelle straddled her hips as the entered into another passionate kiss. Clary bit down on Isabelle's bottom lip and moaned as Isabelle ran her hand across Clary's heat. Isabelle smiled and swirled her tongue down Clary's body, lingering on her pulse and nipples causing little moans escaping the redhead's lips.

Isabelle placed hot, lingering kisses on Clary's upper thighs.

Clary bit her lip, "Tease."

Isabelle grinned, "I know."

Isabelle ran her tongue across Clary's heat, finding her hidden bud and teasing it to her will. Clary threw her head back and moaned even louder. Isabelle slid her hand up and tugged on Clary's petite breast, twisting and teasing her hard nipple. Clary's moans got louder and more frequent along with her breathing and heart rate quickening. Isabelle loved that she could break down Clary's walls so easily. Isabelle slid her finger inside Clary's warmth, she knew exactly what to do to push the redhead off the edge. She thrusted into Clary's heat over and over, Clary moans were on the brinks of screams as she rubbed against her spot, Clary's nails dug into the bed sheets as Isabelle thrusted into her while her expert tongue teased her bud. Clary felt it rising inside her, she couldn't take it anymore! Clary gasped the Black Haired Beauty's name as her muscles tightened, thighs quivered, back arched and her hot release exploded everywhere. Clary collapsed on the bed, heart racing a hundred miles a minute, she looked down and grinned as she saw Isabelle licking her fingers and then licking Clary's thighs clean of any remaining juices. Isabelle crawled back up the redhead's body, clashing their lips together once more. Clary's lips buzzed as she tasted herself on Isabelle's tongue.

As Isabelle pulled away form the kiss she bit Clary's bottom lip and growled seductively, "Delicious."

After a bit another hot make-out Isabelle sat up and turned to Clary, "You need to go see Jace, everyone else has except you."

Clary's mood immediately dropped, "I know but I'm scared."

Isabelle brushed a fiery curl behind Clary's ear; "I know your scared but you have to talk to him about what happened. He needs you Clary and you need him."

She nodded and sat up, Isabelle continued, "You may want have a shower first before you go to see him, you have sex written all over you."

Clary laughed at Isabelle's bluntness and then whispered seductively in her ear, "On one condition, you join me."

Isabelle grinned, stood up and held her hand out to Clary. Clary grinned as she took Isabelle's hand and followed the tall beauty into the bathroom.

She couldn't help but think that she may need another shower to get rid of the sex, she was pretty sure this shower would be the total opposite of 'clean'.

**Did you like it! Please review! it helps alot!**

**ps. if you enjoyed the Clary/Sebastian bit you should check out my other story - Incestual Desire (** s/9678083/1/Incestual-Desire ) -** you'll love IT! **


	8. Chapter 6

**Here is chapter 6! Pure Clace Smut!**

**Hope you like it! ENJOY!**

**Chapter 6: Lock the door next time!**

"Jace?" Clary peaked her head into the infirmary as she slowly pushed open the door.

He was sitting on a bed twiddling his fingers; he jerked his head up when he heard that familiar voice that he loved so much, "Clary!"

He jumped to his feet as if he was going to run over to her but he hesitated and stood there awkwardly. She fully entered the room and stood there awkwardly. What the hell do you do in that situation? '_What do I say?! I thought you tried to force yourself on me so I was angry with you but then I found out that it was my evil brother. That my brother beat you up with the help of demons and then turned into you and he was the one who tried to force himself on me. But we're fine because it wasn't you and now we can be happy again?! AHH!'_

Her eyes flicked with curiosity as his lips flinched into a smirk, "What are you smiling at?"

"You and how I can tell when your mind is racing with confusing and frustrating thoughts." He answered shyly.

It was a rare occasion when Jace was like this all shy and awkward and she loved every minute of him. She blushed slightly and looked down at her twiddling fingers, she loved it how much he knew about her and then her happy thoughts fell dark as she remembered what they were meant to be talking about, '_Sebastian.'_ Her throat tightened as the tears welled up and her stomach churned at the thought that she had almost cheated on Jace, the man she loves with all her heart, with **_her_**_ brother._ (She didn't count Isabelle as cheating, like Izzy said they were just _Experimenting_ with each other.)

Jace saw the emotional distress she was in and went to her side and lifted her chin gently, brushing his knuckle against her cheek and then cupping it in his hand. She leaned into his soft touch and as his golden gaze connected with hers a tear escaped and rolled down her cheek. Jace lightly and lovingly kissed away the falling tear.

She hummed at his warm lips against her soft cheek, "Jace…"

Their gaze was still connected but Clary's softly fluttered shut as Jace's soft, warm lips captured hers with all the tenderness in the world. She lovingly wrapped her arms around his neck, entangling her fingers in his soft golden locks as his arms wrapped behind her and his hands rested on the top of her back; forcefully but gently pressing their bodies together as if nothing else in the world mattered. She moaned against their tender kiss, "Jace…"

He moaned in reply, "Clarissa…"

Her body tingled at the way he said her name, her actual name; not Clary but _Clarissa._

She slowly started to push him over to the bed and he took this as a sign. He tenderly gripped her thighs and lifted her up, her legs wrapping around his waist as his tongue ran across her lips asking for entrance. She gave in immediately; their tongues danced together as if the only thing keeping each other alive.

Jace gently placed the redheaded beauty down on the mattress and unfortunately broke away from the kiss but only to take off his short and discarded it to the ground. He took her lips as his once again, cupping her cheeks in his rough yet soft hands, climbing on top of her, their bodies tenderly rubbing together creating another small moan escape against the kiss. Jace slightly sat up, pulling Clary up with him, pulling off her shirt letting only seconds pass before their lips locked together once again. His hands ran through the end of her red curls and slid over her soft body. He loved how small and delicate yet strong and courageous she was and he wanted to remember every inch of her, of her body and soul. He started trailing soft, loving kisses form her mouth to her jaw to her neck, lingering on her pulse causing little moans to escape her tender lips and her fingers to slightly tighten their grip on his golden locks. He trailed kisses down the center of her chest to her naval to the edge of her shorts. He placed small butterfly kisses across her hips and as he slowly undid the buttons of her pants and swiftly pulled them off, discarding it to the floor. He trailed kisses up her inner thigh Clary's hips involuntary moving up, wanting more. He trailed his row of kisses back up her stomach to her neck, lingering once again causing even more moans to escape her lips.

As he captured her lips with his once again Clary slid her hands down his muscular chest and started undoing his pants, unzipping them and attempting to pull them off. Jace smiled as she fumbled and broke away form the kiss and pulled them off himself and discarding them to the side. Now the only thing separating them was the thin layer of underwear. Jace cupped her cheeks once again pulling her up and clashing their lips together their tongues dancing more passionately together. Jace reached behind her and unclasped her bra in one swift move, letting it fall from her shoulders, tossing it to the side. Jace gripped her thighs as she lay back down on the bed, she slightly tugged on his hair causing a groan of pleasure to escape him, and she grinned at his pleasure. She wrapped her legs around his waist and lifted her hips. Both of them moaned as Jace rubbed his hardness against her arousal.

Clary bit his bottom lip, "More."

He grinned and slid down her, pulling down her panties and pulling off his briefs, discarding both of them to the other side of the room. He lay back down and sucked on her pulse. She threw her head back giving him more access; he lifted her hips and positioned himself at her entrance. He teased her as he gently rubbed against her bud and then pushed into her wetness. She moaned and bit her lip.

He started thrusting, hitting her spot each time, moans escaping her each time, "Jace… Oh God! There! Right there!"

He groaned at her tightness being wrapped around him but her knew that they should probably as quiet as possible, they were in the infirmary, the door was unlocked and noise travelled in the Institute he knew this to well from a recent experience with Isabelle and Simon. He pushed down the disturbing thoughts and clashed his lips on hers. They moaned against their kiss, louder and louder with each thrust.

Clary couldn't hold it back any more, her muscles tightened and thighs quivered, she released onto his hardness, she broke away from his kiss and screamed in pleasure. Her release was immediately met by Jace's, he groaned her name.

His breaths came out short and sharp, he leaned down and kissed her tenderly.

Suddenly the door of the Institute swung open and Simon came running in "CLARY ARE YOU OK?! I HEARD YOU SCREAM!" Both Clary and Jace stared at Simon in shock and then a sly grin crept onto Jace's face as Simon's eyes widened in horror, "OH GOD!"

Isabelle came running in, "Simon I told you not to come in here!" She smiled awkwardly at the two lovers and started dragging Simon out of the room, "I tried to tell him. I did I really did! But seriously though, lock the door next time!"

Simon still had a look of horror on his face as he was dragged out of the room. As Isabelle closed the Infirmary door Jace started laughing. He pulled out of her and flopped on the bed, next to her.

He was still laughing, Clary hit him on the chest, "Don't laugh! That was horrifying!"

"Oh come on, it was a little funny."

Clary looked at him in disbelief, "Oh really? What if it was Maryse that had walked in here or worse my MUM!"

Jace's humor was wiped from his face immediately, "Good point." But his smirk started to appear once again, "but you have to admit, the look on Simon's face was priceless!"

Clary couldn't hold back her smile and then she sat up, "We should probably get dressed before some one else walks in on us."

"Good point." He sat up and started getting dresses.

As they went to walk out he grabbed Clary's hand and spun her around to face him. Jace tucked a strand of her fiery red hair behind her ear and kisses her lovingly, "I love you."

She smiled, "I love you too."

**Did you like it?! PLEASE KEEP THOSE AWESOME REVIEWS COMING!**

**(and if you have any smut requests please PM me and i'll see what i can do to work it into the story!)**

**THANKS!**


	9. Chapter 7: part 1

**Chapter 7 - two parts and it's Simon's birthday.**

**Chapter 7: Happy Birthday Simon ;) **

**Chapter 7: Part 1: Present shopping.**

**_*three weeks later_**_*_

"What do I get him?" Isabelle asked as her and Clary walked through the dress section at David Jones.

Clary shrugged, "Why are you asking me?"

"Because you're his best friend and you understand that mundane nerdy stuff that he likes." Isabelle complained.

Clary furrowed her eyebrows, "Well do you have any ideas on what you think you could get him?"

"I did have one idea but I think he'd get too nervous and back out of his own gift." Isabelle said as she picked up a short pink party dress to try on.

Clary hadn't touched any of the dresses unlike Isabelle who was carrying 10 different dresses to try on, "Well what was the idea?"  
"Well I was thinking sex but we always have sex so I thought sexy lingerie but all my lingerie is sexy so that wouldn't matter and then I thought maybe a threesome but as I said I'm pretty sure he'd back out also I don't know anyone who'd be up for it." Isabelle said casually.

Clary's eyes widened at the word 'threesome', "A thr-three-threesome?!"

Isabelle looked at her, amused at Clary's shock, "Yeah, so?"

"Umm, I think your right, he'd back out." Clary said still slightly in shock.

"He might but he might not." Isabelle said suggestively.

"What do you mean?"

"Well… Simon is a nerd but in bed he's, well in one way to put it, a beast." Isabelle said with passion.

"EW!" Clary looked shocked at what she just heard her ears burned at the life scaring fact.

Isabelle nudged her playfully, "Like you're so innocent in bed."

Clary blushed, Isabelle was right she may be shy sometimes when talking about that sort of stuff but when she is in the bedroom she is **wild**.

"W-W-Well who would you do it with?"

"That's my second problem," Isabelle went to pick up another dress but stopped and looked at Clary with wide eyes, full of excitement, "What about you!?"

"What about me?"

"Yeah, would you be my threesome partner?!" Isabelle was full of excitement but Clary was full of horror at the idea of having sex with Simon, her best friend.

"NO! NO! NO! NO! I can't! Not with Simon!"

"HEY!" Isabelle defended.

"No, I mean he's my best friend I still see him as that goofy little kid that I met in kindergarten not as someone I'd have sex with."

"It's not sex if I'm there."

"How is that not sex?!" Clary asked astonished.

Isabelle shrugged, "It just isn't. Please Clary, do this for me, for your best friend and trust me," Isabelle leaned in and whispered in Clary's ear, "It'll be worth it."

Clary shivered at the tingles that shot through her body from Isabelle's warm seductive voice.

"I-I-I don't know…"

"Oh come on, please!" Isabelle put on puppy dog eyes.

Clary thought about it for a moment and then gave in, "ooooo kkkkk."

Isabelle clapped her hands together, "YAY! Now we need to go get some lingerie."

"But we both already have lingerie." Clary asked, clearly confused.

"Yeah but we don't have matching lingerie." Isabelle explained.

Clary decided not to argue she knew she had no chance against Isabelle. She rolled her eyes as Isabelle dragged her over to the lingerie section, a lot more excited than she should be.


	10. Chapter 7: part 2

**here it is, Chapter 7 PART 2. My last Chapter of this story. Unless i get enough reviews and then i might add Jace's birthday and maybe something about Magus and Alec's Honeymoon. But that's if i get enough reviews. Im quite happy ending it here. **

**Hope you like it! ENJOY!**

**Chapter 7: Part 2: Gift Giving**

'_Crap! Crap! Crap! Crap! Why did I agree to do this?!' _Clary paced back and forth in Isabelle's bathroom. She was in the lingerie her and Isabelle had decide on, well… the lingerie Isabelle decided on; red see through _baby doll_ and red lace boy cut panties. Clary twiddled her thumbs nervously as she waited for Isabelle to come and get her. The plan was for Clary to get ready and lay Isabelle's lingerie out so that she can quickly get changed. Isabelle would come in; get changed and then Clary and Isabelle do… what they're meant to do. Clary's heart rate quickened as she heard the bedroom door open and shut. She heard footsteps, laughter, Isabelle saying, "I don't get it?" and Simon's response, "Never mind, it's a mundane thing." She then heard what sounded like shoes getting kicked off and the sound of someone lying on the bed. She then heard Isabelle, "I'm gonna go get your birthday present, you wait here and get 'ready'" Clary rolled her eyes and tried to hold back her laughter as she heard Simon's response, "What do you mean 'get ready'... Ohhh"

The bathroom door then opened slightly and Isabelle slid in, not want Simon to see that Clary was in her. Isabelle's eyes widened as she looked over Clary's luscious body, she bit her bottom lip as she thought about what was about to happen.

She was snapped out of her dirty thoughts by Clary's whispers, "I don't think I can do this."

Isabelle's voice became stern even though they were whispering, "You are not backing out now! I will not allow it!"

"But-"

"No!"

"I-"

"Zip it!"

Clary sighed in defeat, "Fine."

Isabelle smiled, "Good now where's my _baby doll_?"

Clary pointed to the bench where it was laid out. Isabelle quickly got changed and ruffled her hair as well as ruffling Clary's.

"Ready?!" Isabelle asked excitingly.

All Clary could nod was nod and plaster a smile on.

Isabelle opened the door and strutted out, Clary attempting to strut but failing. Her and Isabelle stood side-by-side, hands on hips.

Simon jolted to his feet as Isabelle walked out of the bathroom, he was wearing nothing but blue boxers that were Doctor Who themed, the words 'Bigger on the inside' written on the right leg. His eyes were focused on Izzy but widened as Clary walked in and stood next to her.

"C-C-C-CLARY!?" He wrapped his arms around his chest as if trying to hide his body.

Isabelle walked over to him, "Calm down. This is your birthday present."

He looked at her confused, "You want me to have sex with Clary?"

"No." she leaned forward and whispered seductively in his ear, "With both us. A threesome."

His eyes lit up, tinges of panic flashed through them, to fast for Clary to notice. Isabelle placed a soft kiss on his neck and then started trailing kisses up his jaw and then capturing his lips with hers. He ran his hands down her sides and gripped her hips, pulling her closer. Isabelle broke from the passionate kiss and pushed him down on the bed. He watched her with hungry eyes as she turned around and walked over to the watching redhead. She gripped the back of Clary's neck and pulled her into a passionate kiss. Clary put her hands around Isabelle's neck, deepening the kiss. Isabelle ran her hand down Clary's side and taking her hand in hers. She broke away form the kiss with a saucy grin on her face. She lead Clary over to the bed and looked at Clary and then Simon. Clary knew what she wanted and her heart started racing. Clary put her legs on either side of Simon and straddled his hips. She ran her hands across his stomach and down his arms, gripping his wrists and abruptly placing them above his head, pinning them there as she crushed their lips together. She could feel the Simon's shock as his muscles tensed but thankfully he relaxed and leaned into the kiss. Clary Isabelle sat on the bed, leaning against the headboard, her legs spread open, her hand inside her panties. A little moan escaped her lips causing Clary to break from the kiss to find Isabelle pleasuring herself to the image of Clary and Simon together. Clary crawled over to Isabelle and started kissing her inner thighs. Simon sat up and cupped Isabelle's cheek, turning her gaze to his and crushed their lips together. Clary grinned as she watched the two lovers kiss. Clary sat up and slid the straps of Isabelle's baby doll off her shoulders. Without Breaking from the kiss Isabelle slipped her arms our of the spaghetti straps and lifted her hips as Clary slid it down her body and pulled off by her legs, her hand still pleasuring herself. As Clary discarded Isabelle's baby doll to the floor she reached for Isabelle's hand, pulling it out of the tall girls wetness and licking the sweat juices off her fingers.

Isabelle broke from her and Simon's kiss, "Ah, Ah, Ah, it's not my present it's yours." She pushed Simon so he was lying on his back once again; she crawled onto him, straddling his hips. She could feel his hardness underneath his boxers as it rubbed against her soaked panties. She ran her tongue down his stomach, to the edge of his boxers, she looked up and grinned. She reached over to Clary and gripped the back of the redhead's neck, pulling her over to Simon. Isabelle looked at Clary and gestured to Simon. Clary grinned and ran her tongue across his collarbone, up his jaw and then sliding it in his mouth. She swirled her tongue around his, exploring his mouth experimentally. Simon groaned against their heated kiss as Isabelle ran her tongue from the base of his hardness to the tip. Her tongue tingled as she licked the pre-cum off his tip and then covered him with her mouth. Moving up and down his shaft as her tongue swirled around him, he moaned against his and Clary's kiss each time. Simon broke away from the kiss and threw his head back. His hit juices exploded into the back of Isabelle's throat. He panted as she popped out of; some of his juice had ran down Isabelle's chin. Clary grinned and moved over to the tall girl and licked up the deliciousness. She captured her lips with hers, their tongues fighting for power. Both girls tingling from the taste of Simon on their lips. They sensed the birthday boy watching them, Clary looked over, never breaking the kiss, and saw Simon watching them with wide, lust filled eyes. She noticed that he was hard again and he was running his hands up and down his hardness as he watched the two beauties' tongues dance together. Clary couldn't control herself any more she slid her hand down her heated body and reached into her own wetness, teasing herself. Isabelle grinned against their kiss as a moan escaped Clary's lips and Izzy realized what she was doing. She slid her hand down the redhead's soft arm and pulled her hand away from her wetness and slipped her own hand inside. Finding the small girls bud and teasing it to her will. Clary broke from the kiss and tilted her head back and moaned. The redhead rolled her hips against the Black Haired Beauty's hand, the way her fingers felt against her, teasing her, sent sensational jolts of pleasure bolt through her entire body. Clary suddenly felt warm lips on her neck, not Isabelle's but Simon's. Clary bit her lip at the sensations and moaned even louder. To hands gripped her shoulder's lightly and laid her down on the bed. Simon trailed his kiss up to his best friend's mouth and sent their tongues into a heated tango, Clary reaching down and removing his hand form his hardness and replacing it with her own Clary slightly lifted her hips, letting Isabelle slide her dripping panties off and toss them to the ground. Tingles darted to Clary's heat as Isabelle trailed hot kisses up her inner thighs. She grinned as Clary lifted her hips slightly, pleading for more.

Isabelle placed her hands on Clary's hips, straddling them down, "Down girl." Isabelle watched in lust for a second at her Experimental Partner and boyfriend deep in a sea of passion and felt herself get even wetter, her panties now drenched. She ran her tongue down the redhead's heat causing Clary to moan against Simon's heated kiss. Isabelle grinned and slid her tongue inside her warm folds, finding her bud, pleasing it, teasing it, weakening Clary's knees. Clary started to slightly grind against Isabelle, wanting more. Isabelle pulled back and grinned, she reached over and broke Simon and Clary's kiss. She gestured for Simon to come over to her and he obliged. She kissed him and then whispered something in his ear, causing him to grin wickedly. Clary watched and then bit her bottom lip as she realized what was going to happen. Simon spread Clary's legs as far as they would go and then positioned himself. Isabelle was now next to Clary, leaning down, clashing their lips together. As their Clary's tongue stopped fighting for dominance and gasped as Simon slammed into her. Isabelle grinned, leaned back and started pleasuring herself while she watched Simon slam into the redhead. Clary moaned and at one point almost screamed with each thrust of Simon. He was bigger than she realized, bigger than Jace to her surprise. He hit her spot over and over, she couldn't hold back her screams anymore, she screamed his name, "SIMON! OH GOD! YES! HARDER! HARDER!" Clary threw her head to the side, her fingers digging into the mattress, she saw that Isabelle had discarded her panties and was now fingering herself, her head tilted back and little moans escaping her lips. Clary reached over and pulled Izzy's finger out, immediately replacing it with two of her own. Isabelle bit her lip and rested on her elbows, her legs spread apart, giving Clary a clear view of her wetness. Clary ran her finger over _that spot_ as she moaned/screamed as Simon plowed into her. Suddenly Isabelle pulled off of Clary's fingers and placed her knees either side of Clary's head. Clary moaned again and then started sucking and swirling her tongue around the black haired beauty's bud while she fingered her. Clary kept moan, sending sensations through Isabelle's body. She reached out and steadied herself by gripping Simon's shoulders. He was watching the two girls in lust as she slammed into Clary harder and harder. God he loved how tight she was! Compare to Isabelle she was tight. He grinned at the thought of Jace being smaller than him and started slamming harder into her. All three were moaning in pleasure. Clary was the first to release, screaming in ecstasy. Simon felt it slowly start rise in him so he quickly pulled out of Clary and flipped Isabelle over so she was on her hand and knees and started slamming into her. She started screaming instantly '_that's my girl!' _he thought as she screamed his name. He started pumping faster as he felt it rise more and more with each thrust. To his luck Isabelle's muscles tightened, her nails digging into the bed, screaming his name and exploding across him. This pushed him over the edge, he moaned both girls' names as his hot juices pumped into Isabelle's steaming core. He pulled out and flopped down on the bed. Isabelle immediately collapsed next to him; Clary was where he left her. All of the panting (even though Simon didn't need breath) He could hear the two girls racing hearts start to go back to normal, but their breathing was still short and sharp.

"Happy Birthday Simon." It was Clary who said that as she stood up on shaky legs.

All Simon could do was smile, Isabelle watched the redhead go over to the bathroom and emerge wearing a pair of shorts and normal brown t-shirt.

Isabelle leaned up in her elbows, raising an eyebrow, "Going so soon?"

"I know this was Simon's birthday present and all but I thought maybe you two would want some one-on-one time together."

Simon was smiling at her, "Thanks Clary for the amazing gift."

Clary shrugged, "The gift isn't from me it's from Isabelle."

He turned his head to his girlfriend, "You're amazing!"

"I know." She said as she leaned down and pulled him into another passionate kiss.

Clary chuckled and walked out, "See ya!" Closing the door behind her.

As she stepped out into the hall she jumped slightly as Jace appeared from around the corner, leaning against the wall with a smug grin on his face, "you know it's really not fair. Why does Vampire get all the fun?"

Clary's eyes widened at what she was hearing, "You're actually fine with what just happened?!"

He shrugged, "Yeah, it was just a threesome and I guess considering it was Daylighter's birthday I can let it slide but on one condition."

She looked at him curiously, "What condition?"

He grinned slyly, "That I get the same gift for my birthday."

**Did you like it?! Please Review!**


	11. Chapter 8: Part 1

**sorry this has taken forever! and i promise that part two of this chapter will be up in the next two weeks, ive been having internet issues and right now im uploading this at McDonalds - using their wifi and i havent finished the next part yet so i will post it when i can! **

**Hope you like it! ENJOY!**

**Chapter 8: Jace's Birthday**

**Chapter 8-Part 1: Asking for the inevitable**

He pounded into Clary, Clary's fingernails raking into his chest as she rode him.

"OH GOD! FASTER! HARDER!" Clary screamed as she felt her release starting to rise. She screamed his name as he muscles tightened, thighs quivered and her release covered his hardness. She kept riding him and to her luck with only a few more thrusts his hot juices exploded into her heated core. She collapsed against his chest, both of them panting from what they just did. He lifted her head and kissed her softly as he pulled out of her. She broke from the kiss and rolled off him, collapsing on the bed next to him.

After a few more moments of catching their breath Clary turned to Jace, "Your birthday is next week, I don't know what to get you, what do want?"

"He raised an eyebrow at her, "Don't you remember? I want what Daylighter got."

Clary thought for a moment and then realized what he wanted, "Are you sure? I mean Isabelle is your sister, wouldn't it be weird?"

He chuckled, "Sure she's my sister but she's not actually my sister. Who do you think taught her how to use her tongue?" He said with a sly grin.

Clary's eyes widened with shock, "W-W-What?"

Jace shrugged, "We were each other's first as well."

"WHAT!?"

"Calm down Clary, it didn't mean anything. We both wanted to know what it was like but didn't want to lose it to some random so we… and then we started _experimenting._ But we haven't done anything since I was 15 and don't worry that me and her will start getting feelings because when me and Isabelle are in the bedroom its just sex, outside the bedroom she's my little sister."

A shudder went through Clary but she went with it, "O-Ok. I'll ask her…"

Clary paced outside Isabelle's door before knocking once.

"Who. Is. It?" Isabelle sounded slightly out of breath.

"It's me, Clary."

"Come. In!"

Clary opened the door and then shut it behind her. She turned around to see a naked Isabelle lying out on her bed, she was playing with one of her vibrating toys, her head was tilted back and she was biting her lip in pleasure. Clary felt herself get wet just by looking at the naked girl. Before Clary could think, she was stripping off her clothes and climbing onto the bed, placing hot kisses on the tall girl's stomach.

"Clary, you do it, you can always hit the spot better than I can." Isabelle demanded as she moved Clary's hand down to the vibrating toy.

Clary grinned and started pumping the toy inside the moaning girl, it was true Clary seemed to know just what to do to hit Izzy's spot.

Isabelle was soon gasping for breath as her fingernails dug into the bed sheets.

With in minute Isabelle was arching her back, screaming the redhead's name as he muscles tightened and thighs quivered as she squirted her heat across Clary's hand. As Isabelle lay there regaining her strength, Clary liked her sweet juices off her fingers and crawled back up the bed to be lying on her side next to the panting girl.

Clary started twirling the ends if Izzy's hair in between her fingers as Isabelle's hand gently ran across Clary's side.

"Hey Iz?"

"Yeah?"

"You remember what Simon's birthday present was?"

She grinned smugly, "How could I forget."

"Well, I forgot to tell you that afterwards I ran into Jace and turns out he heard the whole thing…"

"What?! What did he say?!"

"He said that he was fine with on one condition…"

Isabelle sat up and looked at her curiously, "What condition?"

Clary's mouth slightly twitched up in an attempt to lighten the mood, "That he was fine with it only if he got the same thing for his birthday."

Isabelle's smug grin was back, she thought about it for a minute and then shrugged, "Ok."

"Ok?"

"Ok. I mean I'm fine with it… did he tell you about..."

"You mean the fact that you two were each other's firsts and that you two experimented with each other? Yeah, he told me."

"and you're not… upset?"

Clary shrugged, "I was at first but I then realized that that was a while ago and that it cant be any worse than what we do, so I'm fine with it."

Isabelle grinned and crawled on top of Clary, placing hot kisses across her neck, "Maybe we should do some practice then, for you know, Jace's birthday?"

Clary giggled and lifted Isabelle's chin, bringing her into a heated kiss, pulling back with a huge grin on her face, "What an excellent idea!"

**Did you like it? Please Review!**


End file.
